Alivio
by Rhyannon Eltanin
Summary: En el Departamento de Misterios Bellatrix Lestrange derrotó a Sirius Black. La inocencia infantil se esfuma cuando cada uno debe seguir su propio camino y hacer una elección: ¿luz u oscuridad? La cruel guerra divide el destino de las personas.


**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**ALIVIO**

La noche en que los mortífagos se enfrentaron a la Orden del Fénix en el Departamento de Misterios, fue la noche en que Bellatrix Lestrange tuvo la oportunidad de luchar contra Sirius Black. En medio del caos de hechizos, la seguidora más fiel del Lord Tenebroso consiguió acabar con la vida de su primo, sangre de su sangre. Y por un momento, tan solo un instante, Bellatrix dudó, porque hubo un tiempo, cuando ella aún era una Black, en que eran una familia.

**Flashback**

_Una joven de 15 años estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar de sus tíos, escuchando vagamente la conversación que mantenían con sus padres. Aburrida de la charla sobre su reciente compromiso decidió escabullirse excusándose para ir al baño. Estaba dando una vuelta por la casa cuando encontró a sus primos pequeños jugando en una de las habitaciones de la planta superior._

_-Sirius, Regulus – saludó Bellatrix con una sonrisa._

_-¡Bella! – exclamaron al unísono los pequeños d años al ver a la chica._

_- ¿A qué jugais?_

_-¡Al muggle y al mago! ¡Sirius es el muggle y le atacó porque es malo!_

_- Hacía tiempo que no venías – apuntó el mayor frunciendo el ceño mientras Bellatrix reía por el comentario de Regulus._

_- Sí, ya sabéis que paso todo el año en Hogwarts. Sólo puedo venir en vacaciones de verano y de Navidad._

_- ¿Cómo es Hogwarts? ¡Tengo muchas ganas de ir! – dijo Regulus._

_- Ya os he explicado muchas veces cómo es el castillo, también os lo han explicado Andrómeda y Narcisa eh niños._

_- Ya, pero no nos cansamos de oírlo – comentó Sirius apoyando a su hermano._

_- Entonces cuando entréis ya descubriréis vosotros mismos cómo es._

_- Cuando nosotros entremos en Hogwarts, tú ya no estarás – comentaba el mayor con cierta tristeza; de repente se volvió a ilusionar – Bella, ¿crees que yo también entraré en Slytherin? _

_- ¡Pues claro Sirius! Eres un Black y todos los Black han ido a Slytherin – Bellatrix habló con superioridad – Además, no debemos mezclarnos con los sangresucias y traidores de las otras clases._

_Los niños asintieron sin entender del todo el significado de esas palabras. Un elfo doméstico apareció para anunciar a la chica que sus padres la llamaban para irse. Antes de despedirse de sus primos pequeños con un abrazo, les dijo:_

_- ¿Recordáis nuestro lema?_

_- ¡Toujours pur! – corearon Sirius y Regulus._

**Fin Flashback**

La mujer recordó como ya estando entre las filas de Lord Voldemort se enteró de que el sombrero seleccionador había mandado a su primo a Gryffindor. Debía haber una equivocación, Sirius Black no podía estar en la casa de los amantes de los sangresucia. Pero la estupefacción que Bellatrix sintió en ese momento rápidamente dejó paso a la rabia y a la ira.

Sirius había dejado de ser, demasiado pronto, aquel niño que aspiraba a seguir los pasos de su prima mayor. Creció y un día tuvo que hacer una elección, la elección que lo separaría de su familia definitiva e irremediablemente. Por eso, cuando, después de vacilar por un segundo, Bellatrix Lestrange mató a Sirius Black, un gran alivio la invadió. Por fin pudo sentir que todo estaba bien, se había deshecho del traidor, el hombre que manchaba el honor de su familia.

- ¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! ¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! – reía histéricamente la mortífaga.

Y aunque se sentía aliviada, en el fondo sabía que su mente ya nunca volvería a estar en orden. Si tan sólo su primo no hubiese sido tan temerario, si Sirius no hubiese sido tan Gryffindor...

* * *

¡Hola! Hace unos años que no publicaba, tengo muchas ganas de escribir pero desgraciadamente ya no se me ocurre nada de nada :( Por eso he recuperado un borrador de una historia que hice entonces, la he modificado y subido. Es un pequeño oneshot, casi un drabble podria decir aunque se pase de palabras jaja  
Es mi idea de cómo podría haber sido una conversación de los dos niños con su prima cuando aun eran demasiado pequeños para entender que significaba la ideología de su familia. En general, los pequeños a esa edad sienten una especie de ilusión de copiar o seguir los pasos de los jóvenes, normalmente de su familia. Y de lo que sentiría Bellatrix al terminar con la vida de Sirius.  
Espero que os haya gustado, ¡nos leemos!


End file.
